Riza's Dress
by little miss clueless
Summary: Riza Hawkeye's finally going to walk down the aisle. But who is she marrying? And who is the person opposing the idea? Read and find out... Please Review


**Riza's Wedding Dress**

_**Little-miss-clueless**_

**Pairing: --------- (\ /)**

**Rating: K+ (^-^,)v**

**a/n: I DO NOT own the characters in this fic.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I woke up early in the morning to get ready for the big day._

_I wore the tux she chose._

_I have a big smile on my face, I'm gonna see her walk down the aisle today._

_Riza Hawkeye is the most amazing woman I have ever met in my whole life._

_She's beautiful, smart, got a great personality and she's my best friend._

_What else is there to ask for, Right? Wrong._

_I walked through the busy streets of Amestris with only her in my mind._

_Finally I've reached the venue. The place where two people are to exchange vows that'll bind them together forever._

_I entered and saw the guests everywhere, eagerly awaiting the ceremony._

_As a person involved in the upcoming event, I had to check the place where the ceremony would happen and it was perfect. _

_The seats were aligned, the aisle was decorated with Riza's favorite flowers and ribbons of the same color._

_I closed the door and proceeded to the place where the bride was getting ready._

_I saw the door to the room and I breathed in and out, then opened the door._

_There she was, the blushing bride as beautiful as ever, kissing the man she was about to marry._

"_Oi Mustang, you know you're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding right?" I said as I ran a hand through my blond hair._

"_Hey Havoc…" Mustang looked at me then back to his bride, "I just can't help it…"_

"_Yeah yeah Now out!" I jokingly scolded him._

_He gave Riza a soft peck on the lips then let go of her._

_He turned on his heels and approached me, I held out a hand and said, "Congratulations!"_

_He took it and grinned, "Thanks!"_

"_You're finally tying the knot and gonna stop stealing my girlfriends" I chuckled._

_He laughed along with me and so did the bride._

_She looked so pretty hiding her laugh._

"_I'm gonna leave you two for a while, I have to check on the necessary stuff before the wedding." He bid and walked away._

"_You look amazing, Riza." I commented as I turned to her._

"_Thanks Jean…" she smiled, I felt a tug in my chest._

_She hugged me and said, "I'm finally here…"_

"_I know I'm happy for you." I replied._

"_For the first time, I feel like crying…" she giggled._

_I held her face and smiled at her._

"_Roy Mustang is one lucky guy" I muttered._

"_Thank you…" she mumbled again._

"_Now fix yourself up it's almost time…" I told her as I let go._

_Suddenly, Winry Rockbell, Gracia Hughes and Rebecca Catalina stepped right in and started talking to Riza._

"_Have you been making-out with Mustang again? Retouch your lipstick woman!" Rebecca scolded her, handing her the lipstick._

_I walked out of the room and went to the wedding area. _

_People were entering already and Roy was having a conversation with a big woman in front. I think it was his mother, Christmas._

_The judge entered and everybody settled down._

_I got in position beside Mustang._

"_If Hughes was here he'd be in my place." I sighed._

"_If Hughes was here, I'd have 2 best men." Roy whispered._

_I felt happy and guilty at the same time._

_The pianist started playing the wedding march and we all turned to the doors and the woman in the wedding dress shone like a diamond._

_I couldn't help but be envious of Roy Mustang, he had her and he forever will._

_I suddenly remembered the times when we were still in the academy and were really close, when she would let me hug her when things got complicated, after the Ishval war she broke down in front of me. Little did I know, that would be the last time we could be that close._

_After meeting Mustang again, we've drifted apart. We were no longer as close as before, she spent more time with him._

_When the Fraternization Law was lifted and they started going out, I secretly got happy when they fought but that happiness turned into plain sorrow when I see how sad she gets._

_I liked it when they drifted apart but I get so guilty of feeling that way and always end up trying to fix them._

_I hate myself for supporting my rival, but if the woman I love can only be happy with another man then there's no point pushing myself, is there?_

_She reached the altar and she took Mustang's arm._

_They went on with the ceremony._

"_Is there any objection to the joining of this lovely couple?" said the judge after all the other stuff_

_I smiled to hide how hard I'm trying to hold in the desire to object._

_After looking through the crowd the judge continued._

_I couldn't concentrate on the wedding, my mind was else where._

"_Havoc…"_

_She's gone, she's somebody else's now._

"_Jean."_

_I can NEVER tell her how I feel. Not anymore. _

_I felt a poke on my shoulder and I turned to it's the direction._

"_Havoc the rings…" Mustang mumbled._

_I sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry 'bout that"_

_I handed them the rings and they exchanged vows._

"_You may now kiss the bride" said the judge happily._

_I clapped my hands along with everyone else._

_The couple exited and everyone was throwing flower petals over their heads._

_I followed later on to the reception but I preferred to stay outside for a smoke._

_I lit up my cigarette then puffed._

_I held the cigarette in between two fingers, sucked in then blew my stress out._

_That's when I realized._

_Riza Hawkeye was like the smoke from this cigarette._

_Mine to taste, but have to let go, yet it leaves a mark in my body that'll never disappear._

_-end-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Written within 2 hours… yeay!**

**This was inspired by the song "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang. (It's Korean)**

**I hope you liked it. Please drop a review… even if it's just =) or XD or =D or XP. It'll still be a reaction. I'm begging you… It's how I know how people actually feel about what I write. **


End file.
